


Since You Came

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Graphic Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How <i>did</i> they spend those long occupied New Caprican nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You Came

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the third [bsg_pornbattle](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/11827.html) (porntober). The VERY small version posted at the battle is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/11827.html?thread=1265203#t1265203).

She stood by the tent flap and looked at you and Saul and said what she wanted like it was one of her orders. It probably was. But she's just a school teacher again now and you don't even follow Saul's orders.

Still, she intrigues you. This little woman who came from nothing; was nobody important, yet even now, de-throned and stranded like the rest of you on this Gods forsaken planet, she has the weight of several thousand approvals behind her. Has the respect of your husband and more than just lust from the very admirable Admiral.

So you invited her in and took a hold of her coat before you even looked at Saul because you knew what you'd see in his eyes. You've seen him follow her exits a little more intently than he should. And now she's down to borrowed pants and a ragged jumper that exposes one smooth, pale shoulder when she shrugs at the unasked questions filling the tent and you start to think you might actually enjoy this more than you could have known.

Saul still stands beside you and she's in front of you both and that just won't do at all. You circle around her and watch as she turns her head to follow you; those trademark curls slipping across her chest when you finally stop behind her. Your eyes flick to Saul and his own are fixed where you knew they would be; at those curls and what's beneath them, and then you fix on that moss-green gaze and you wait for her to break.

As much as you'd love to have the President that's not who she is right now and the sooner she remembers that the quicker you can get to removing more of her clothes and finding out just what lies beneath them. If she's as good as everyone thinks she is. If Saul's fantasies stand up to reality. You're doing this, there's no question of backing out. No, you're doing this and you're going to do it right. She's going to belong to you and Saul when she leaves the tent. Whatever she believed when she came to you, that's what she'll know by the end of the night. So you wait for her eyes to drop from yours and when she slips her hands to the bottom of her jumper and pulls it off without saying a word you nod to Saul and let him take the lead for a while.

You watch, biting your lip, as your husband lays his hands against her stomach, against her back and pulls her close to him. He puts his lips to her ear and for a moment you thought he was going for her mouth. He bites down a little and you know then just how he'll play this. Her neck bends towards his mouth and she grips his shoulder with one small hand and that's when you know it'll work for her too.

Saul nibbles more at her ear and when he moves down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, that's when you decide it's time to have a little more active fun yourself. He skin is a soft as it looks when you slide your hands across her back and down her sides. She jumps at the first touch of your skin against hers and you smirk into her neck; she'd forgotten you were even there. You nip at the sensitive flesh, a chastisement to not forget you again and you hear the whimper that comes from somewhere low in her throat.

Her hands move to the buttons on Saul's shirt and you can tell by the care she takes, the tension in her fingers, that she'd love nothing more than to rip them from the fabric all at once. But she was Madame President and you've not made her forget that yet, so she slides them out one at a time and you look at the smile that matches your own on Saul's face. He knows what you're thinking and when you drop to your knees and press your mouth into the hollow at the base of her spine, Saul slips his lips around one lace covered breast and breathes moist air out against it. She arches into you both and you take a firm hold on her hips to keep her standing. You hear fabric tear above you and lick a path up the line of her back in reward.

She growls out and there's something about such a feral sound coming from this prim and proper teacher that has you clenching your fingers tighter, your nails clawing into the heavy material of her pants. Military issue. You wonder for a moment if they're Bill's before dismissing the thought and wrapping your arms around her waist, gripping the button at the front and popping it open. The zip slides down with ease, even at the odd angle and you push the fabric down slowly, watching her shiver at the feel of the material as it rubs against her skin, catching occasionally and creating a friction you can almost hear.

She is exposed to you inch by inch. The black of her panties a stark profile against the flawless white of her ass. An inverted frame that you see clench as Saul slips the straps of her bra down her arms and pulls one breast out from it's confines. You're tempted, so tempted, to take the edge of that black into your mouth, to pull it down with your teeth and feel the press of her against your chin and nose. But not now, not tonight.

You remember the fabric in your hands and you start pushing it further down again, her legs coming into view pale and toned, years of exercise and walking in heels, months on a ship doing the same.

She gasps loud in the quiet of the night and you look up her body to find that while you were distracted Saul has removed her bra and now has his lips firmly against her. She's lean but curved, her chest heaving, you can see even from where you kneel, bringing her into closer contact with your husband's talented tongue.

She throws her head back, red hair free-falling into the empty air the continued arching of her back makes. She is beautiful, in the dim candle light and you know why they all talk about her; the gossip you hear each morning outside the showers. You drop your eyes back to see the lines of her legs, white all the way to her knees where your hands have stopped moving and you can understand the allure of this part of her too.

Your own legs are nothing to sneer at, you know, and later, when you have them wrapped around her she's going to know that too. But right now all you can think about is running your hands up hers and feeling them tight around your waist. So you shove away the last of her pants and take hold of her ankles one at a time to help her step out of the pool of material.  
You give a quick glance to see how Saul's doing and watch as his own pants fall to the floor beside you, his shirt somewhere behind.

Rising to your feet you keep your hands on her skin, dragging them up her legs, feeling the strength of her calves, the dip of her knees, the strain in her thighs, the curve of her ass. Saul takes over when you reach her waist, pulling her by the hand to the cot in the centre of the room. If you were back in your house on Caprica you'd all three fall onto a large four-poster, enjoy mussing up the sheets and then slump sated, after, across its length. But this is New Caprica and the cot you share with Saul is barely enough for just two of you.

As Saul guides her down onto the thin sheets you work at the buttons of your own top, only releasing enough to slip it swiftly off over your head, flipping your hair back into place around your shoulders when you see that they're both watching you. Saul lays with her between his legs, one of her own raised, his fingers circle her nipples as they watch you. She keeps her eyes open although you can tell with each heavy blink that they ache to close against the rough brush of his thumbs.

You enjoy the power of this moment. Two sets of eyes on you, staring, pupils dilating the closer you come to standing there naked. You feel a sharp pulse instead of the tingle that's been there, between your legs, since you looked up at her cough and saw the night's events in her eyes. You don't have to reach down to know that you're wet, but you do anyway, slipping a finger down between your folds as you step out of the last of your clothes.

The widening of her eyes tells you she's shocked. You wonder if it's that you're moving this fast or that you feel no shame in doing this out in the open of your tent and not huddled beneath the blankets where you're sure she finds her own pleasure occasionally. You smirk at her and watch in surprise as that only makes her breath faster and her eyes widen more. She likes this side of you, that's something you could never have predicted.

With light steps and an exaggerated sway you walk to the cot and settle at the end, your body between both their legs. Placing your hands at her knees you press gently, then harder to spread them wide enough for you to see her, wide enough that the black fabric covers only the very centre of her.

You wait until Saul's lips are once again against her neck, feeling a momentary jealousy when you see the way she leans into him, the way he reacts to each small hum, and then you move fast between her legs, pressing your mouth to the damp fabric, arousal sweeping through you at the taste of her own against your tongue as you trace the lines of her.

You haven't done this in far too long, there was only one woman in power and until now you never thought of her as an option. The taste of her, the scent of her, the way her thighs flex and tremble right beside your head; you could get used to this and that's almost dangerous. You finally put your teeth to her panties, scratching lightly against her as you do, enjoying the small cry you tear from her lips. She bucks up at you and you press down on one hip before using both hands to slip the silk away from her body, tossing it somewhere behind you.

She doesn't even attempt to close her legs to you and you stare at her the way she stared at you only moments before, captivated by the glistening folds you've barely tasted, the red curls that tell you she's a natural. She wiggles her hips just a little and you surge forward, losing yourself in the heady feeling that's been building up all night.

The taste of her is stronger without the barrier and with the first touch of your tongue against her she cries out, louder than before. You admit you expected her to be quiet but she's not. You like it and the sound makes your heart beat faster, your blood feel hotter inside your veins. Swirling, you point your tongue and press in deeper. Her legs press tight against your shoulders, you lift up higher on your elbows, arms across her and she adjusts, her legs wrapping around you, her heels digging into your back as she crosses them.

You can't see what Saul is doing to her now, but you can tell by his harsh breathing that he'll be pushing you aside soon enough so you speed up your actions, spearing into her, bringing one hand up to press fingers inside her, searching for her clit and finding it with the loudest cry yet.

You feel her shift as she lies back flat and the rack creaks as Saul rises from it. You have a moment to wonder where you should go, before Saul has his arms around your chest, his hands kneading at your breasts from behind and you find yourself being lifted to stand in front of him. You stare down at the former President, her knees still bent and legs spread, one arm across the fan of hair above her head, the other laying limply at her side. Her eyes have a glossed look to them and if you didn't know better you'd think her stoned. Her chest heaves with each breath in and a blush spreads out across her skin.

Suddenly, she raises an eyebrow, her head canting to the side just enough to tell you she's challenging one of you to something. A smile slides across her features starting in her eyes, and it speaks of a mischievousness you didn't think her capable of. Bringing her arms behind her, she pushes herself up on her elbows, her gaze running down your body and back up, sliding behind you to do the same to Saul. She licks her lips as though she likes what she sees and you can't stop the flush of pleasure the thought invokes. Saul bites down on your collar bone and you cry out. He's pleased too.

You open your mouth to talk, almost ruining the mood that's been there since she arrived but she stops you, sitting up fully and turning until she kneels at the end of the cot on her hands and knees. She turns her head back over her shoulder, hair flung to one side and beckons you with a quirk of her lip.

This isn't the same woman who stood still and anxious at the entrance to your tent. That woman convinced you with hunched shoulders that she'd never done this before, that you would be showing her things no one else had. The woman who looks at you through hooded eyes is the one that seduced President Adar, that's been hiding beneath fitted suits and behind wooden desks. This is the woman that's drawn your interest despite your own efforts to feel only contempt for her.

You step out of Saul's suddenly loose hold and keep walking, knowing she'll let you know where she wants you. You've lost control now and all you can do is go with it and enjoy whatever this game has become. You stop yourself when you reach her head and she reaches out one arm to hook your waist, pulling you closer and against the cot. You get it now and a shiver passes across your skin without your permission as you slip onto the cot, your hands gripping the mattress behind you, steadying you as you sit, slouched down between her arms. Her mouth blows hot air against your stomach, until you see Saul reach out behind her, tugging on her hips and dragging her closer to the edge of the bed. You slide down until you lay where she did, elbows beneath you keeping you within Saul's eye-line. He strokes himself with one hand and you admire the look of him across the flat plain of her back until you notice the heat on your stomach is gone. The heat returns suddenly but at your centre and her hands grip the soft skin of your thighs as she leans in closer and you tear your eyes away from your husband to watch her head as it presses between your legs.

You expect it and yet you still aren't ready for the feel of her mouth against your folds, the hard press of her teeth and then the hot wet of her tongue as she parts her lips and slides into you. She moves inside you with confidence, as though she's been doing this to you for years and knows she'll make you come and soon. There are many things you don't know about this woman but now you know this isn't her first time with a couple and it's certainly not her first time with a woman. She's full of surprises, a revelation compounded by a twist you aren't expecting that ignites like flames right through you.

Suddenly, she vibrates inside and around you and your eyes shoot open from the feeling, body arching as the pleasure spikes. Looking down, you see Saul pushing into her from behind, the length of him disappearing as he thrusts in, ending with a sharp jut of his hips that shocks through her right into you. It really has been too long, you'd almost forgotten how good this could be. To know what she's feeling each time he pounds into her, to feel the echo of it as she thrusts in and out of you, the same rhythm delayed just enough that if you could keep your eyes open now you could watch it like a physical thing moving across you.

You know when she speeds up that Saul has too and you can hear the strain in the breathing that fills the tent, not sure who it belongs to and not caring. You're close, so close and so is Saul and so is she and you're almost mourning what's to come even as you twist your hips to press her deeper into you, closer to where you need her now. She brings a finger up beside her tongue and you imagine Saul doing the same between her legs and when she flicks you just there, right there to the right of her clit, (and how could she know?), you cry out and arch from the bed, body tensing and contracting. Absently you hear the sounds of two other cries mix with your own and know they've followed you over the edge like dominos.

Panting harshly you drop back against the mattress, body thrumming with aftershocks. You feel her fall beside your left leg, one arm coming up to rest against your stomach, the light touch of it sends another pulse between your legs but your body is too tired now to do more than register the feeling. Saul lands heavily on your right, his hand overlapping hers against your skin. One movement and they'll both topple to the canvas floor. The numbness of your limbs tell you there's little chance of that right now.

As your eyes slip closed you're not thinking of the Cylons waiting just outside or the things you're planning when they come for Saul. You're thinking of how it would feel to come with Saul inside you and your lips on Laura and as you slide into sleep there's a plan half formed on just how to make it happen.

 

**End.**


End file.
